


Hikaru's Quest to Find Mighty Bananas

by xxELF21xx



Series: Breath of the Wild [2]
Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: There was absolutely no reason why he should be here.





	Hikaru's Quest to Find Mighty Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> hikaru + bananas = him being part of the yiga clan in botw?? maybe?? 
> 
> this turned out different from what i had planned but it's 2am and im sleepy

There was absolutely no reason why he should be here. 

The village elders have warned him about these vicious red eyes, so eerily similar to his people’s own symbol that it made Hikaru feel oddly…. at home. 

Slightly unsettled, he steels his nerves and ventures forward through the hot sand. The sweltering heat and dry air make his eyelids droop, beads of sweat gathering at his lashes. He hadn’t thought to pack more appropriately before traipsing into the deserts of Gerudo Highlands. The scimitar he picked up from Kara Kara Bazaar hooks into the loose threads of his shirt, itching at the hairs on his back, causing the dread to pile up even further. 

Thoughts of putting the scimitar to use make him nauseous, though he’s certain it’s the dehydration taking its toll on his body. 

He so desperately wants to turn back, but… the Yiga love mighty bananas. Kakariko Village could use some mighty bananas, especially if he was going to create a new type of dessert involving bananas. There just weren’t any recipes that were centred around his favourite fruit, and it bugged him to no end. 

_ ‘Hikaru, you should wait for a merchant or trader to bring some to us,’  _ Kazuna, the Village Elder’s grandson, advised, worry lines etched deep into his forehead. He should have listened, even going to Lurelin Village like Mikachi suggested was better than heading into a dangerous cult’s territory. 

_ But the Yiga had a stockpile of bananas.  _

As he continues his trek through the valley, he wonders why nobody’s come to confront him. It wasn’t as though he was being really sneaky.  _ Maybe they took a day off?  _ He muses, heart rate dropping to a steadier thrum with the clear path ahead of him. 

Goddess Hylia certainly wasn’t siding with him today, he groans, feeling pinpricks of discomfort turn into sharp stabs as a swirl of red appears  _ too close  _ to him. The scent of sandalwood and smoke fills his lungs, hair whipping from the mysterious vortex. A cursed amulet drags across the front of his shirt before settling onto the sand, disappearing once it touched the ground. 

In front of him stood a masked man, dressed in dreaded reds and blacks, a dark red eye staring at him in place of a face. Though the Yiga was just slightly taller than him, Hikaru still felt smaller than he should, shrinking in on himself and shivering in slight terror. 

Kazuna's voice rings out again,  _ ‘it’s dangerous to seek them without training!’  _

Oh, he should have listened. 

Hands inching towards the hilt of his scimitar -- Goddess, how unnatural it was to think that a weapon would ever belong to him -- his breath hitches when the Yiga speaks. 

‘What are you looking for, wanderer?’ A hard voice speaks, soft and mellow. ‘What is your purpose for treading into our land?’ Light catches onto the pale white mask, forcing a deadly shine onto the red eye. 

_ It’s not your land,  _ he almost blurts, biting his lips harshly to keep himself in check. Flinching at the resulting blood that fills his mouth, he resiliently keeps silent. 

The Yiga jumps, standing even closer to him, raising an arm. Alarmed, Hikaru attempts to put more space between them but fails when the Yiga’s other arm closes around his waist and holds him in place. Expecting a swift chop to the neck, he nearly screams when fabric touches his lips, wiping at the blood that’s staining him. 

Shocked still, he allows the Yiga to clean him up, unable to process the weird care this man had for him. None of the village elders has ever said anything about Yigas being nice.

‘You should not restrain yourself,’ the Yiga speaks again, voice warmer. ‘To show restraint is to doubt yourself.’ 

‘Are all Yigas this wise?’ Hikaru asks, words muffled against the man’s sleeves -- which,  _ ew,  _ he has a handcloth tucked in his satchel and would much prefer that to the coarse material of the man’s sleeve. 

The answer he receives is an amused huff, and he imagines he gets an exasperated or annoyed eyeroll as well. 

A frown tugs on his face,  _ I wish I could see what he looked like.  _ It was irrational, to want to know more about someone so detested by his people. Scrutinising the mask more, he spots a hint of lilac bleached hair. 

All too soon, the man steps away, an adequate gap in between them. ‘Is your hair really purple?’ His fingers itch to touch, but again, he forces himself to keep to the task at hand. The man nods, ‘that’s like asking if your hair is naturally green, wanderer.’ 

Flushing, he looks to the side, setting an awkward silence. 

_ He might be nice enough to give me bananas.  _ After a long argument with himself, he requests, ‘I need some mighty bananas. So I can experiment with some desserts.’ 

The man says nothing, as if considering Hikaru’s words. ‘If you could give me a name, perhaps I would give you some.’ A hint of a playful tone slips through the mask, adding a charm to the man’s words. 

Flushing slightly, Hikaru fires back, ‘if you tell me yours.’ 

Chuckling, the man agrees almost instantly. ‘My name is Nome Tatsuhiro.’ 

‘Tatsu,’ he repeats, ‘hello.’ A smile slips onto dried lips, ‘I’m Hikaru! It’s nice to meet you!’ 

_ If only I could see what was behind the mask…  _ Hikaru wishes, wondering who was underneath the persona of a feared clan. Still, he wasn’t insane enough to breach that far into uncharted territory; Tatsu may be kind enough to give help him, but everyone has their limits.

Tatsu instructs him to turn back towards the entrance of the valley, telling him that he’ll be safer there. ‘Wait for me there, I’ll be right back.’ 

Hikaru leaves Gerudo Highlands with a crate full of mighty bananas, and his mind heavy with thoughts of Tatsu in another life.   
  


A traveller arriving in Kakariko Village was fairly normal, so he didn’t really understand the fanfare of this particular traveller. 

‘What’s so special about him?’ Hikaru asks, slightly irritated that he can’t continue experimenting on his newest creation: the banana bread. Peachan pushes him insistently, muttering about how  _ ‘this person is unlike anyone else we’ve seen, Hikaru’.  _

Unconvinced, he allows himself to be swept in the crowd, irritation bleeding into curiosity as a familiar red eye comes into view. 

His breath catches in his throat,  _ there’s no way.  _

‘I heard that the Yiga Clan fell apart a while ago,’ Mikachi whispers, ‘just as rumours of the Champion resurfaced! But… I wonder what a Yiga Clan member might want from us…’ 

‘You don’t think they’re here to attack us, right?’ A trickling fear runs through Hikaru, glancing at the stranger with wariness. 

Kazuna shakes his head, ‘probably not? Maybe they’re fleeing for sanctuary.’ A troubled look crosses his face, as if he was having trouble deciding if the village would accept the Yiga. 

The traveller jumps off their horse, cloak rustling as they land gracefully. Hikaru stands at the edges of the crowd, scimitar buried deep beneath his yard, not daring to inch a step further.  They remove their hood, and his heart stutters to a stop as familiar lilac turns dark purple as the clouds pass over them. He hopes, but is too afraid to go closer. 

The mask falls off to reveal tanned skin and bright, clear eyes that catch his own. Amused, Tatsu smiles, as if remembering an old joke. 

‘Haven’t I told you? To show restraint is to doubt yourself.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> hikaru gets tatsu to try his bread and see how he has a garden full of mighty banana trees and he's so proud his banana bread.


End file.
